Begging You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith slept with a Shepard at prom. It just wasn't Derek. 6 months later and she's still sleeping with a Shepard that wasn't Derek. And for the second time Meredith is asking a Shepard to choose her, and it still wasn't Derek. MerAdd.


**A/N: This is for Clai (**_**Ziny-DiNozzo)**_**. If Mer/Add was a drug we'd be each others dealers aha! When I finished this I instantly felt like maybe there could be a prequel or a sequel, or both, so, if you guys want it let me know! Anyway, read, enjoy, review =) iam-kelly.**

**A/N (Update): Ok, after a few reviews i'm getting the impression that you want more, it will come in time, i think i have my prequel idea down but struggling for a sequel so if anyone has any ideas they can give me it would be much appreciated =)**

* * *

"Don't do this to me Addie" Meredith begged her hand gripping onto the front of Addison's lab coat.

"Mer, we can't do this, we can't" Addison said grasping Meredith's wrists.

"Why not? It's all about the reputation with you isn't it, you screwed that up when you slept with Mark" Meredith said, instantly regretted the words, especially when she saw Addison's face flinch "Addie I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry"

"No, its fine, your right, I did screw up by sleeping with Mark which is why I can't do this to Derek again"

"You've been 'doing this' for 6 months Addison!"

"Mer we can't…."

"Tell me you don't love me, tell me that and I'll walk away"

"Meredith" Addison sighed.

"See, you can't do it, you can't say it"

"I can't divorce him for you, it will break his heart, I can't do that to him"

"You think I want to do that? He may have hurt me Addison but I don't want to hurt him but you know that what we have is different, its right, you know its right"

"Meredith its right to us but to everyone else…."

"Since when does Addison Forbes Montgomery care what other people think?" Meredith asked (she had flat out refused to call her Shepard when they started seeing each other).

"I don't!"

"Clearly you do"

"Meredith"

"Don't 'Meredith' me! I love you Addison and I know you love me"

"So what if I do!? It doesn't make this any easier, it makes it ten times harder!"

"You need to make a choice Addison, the person you love or the person you feel obliged to love" Meredith sighed, she reached up and kissed Addison softly on the lips "I'll be at Joe's at 8, if you pick me, if you leave him and you pick me, come, if you want him, then stay with him, this is your decision, goodbye Addison" Meredith said stepping out of the on-call room.

~x~

"Stupid. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Get me another shot Joe" Meredith slurred, her head resting on the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"Nope." she smiled, Joe stayed standing in front of her, he knew she would start to ramble at any second "You know what. Why am I always the one waiting, why is that? I fall in love and something always _always_ gets in the way, _always_. I knew she wouldn't come. It's his hair. She has a thing for Russell Crowe. God, how could I be so stupid. I'm desirable right Joe?"

"I have a boyfriend"

"It's ok, I know I'm desirable. I'm hot. I might not be all leggy and whatever but I'm hot in my own way. Who needs legs anyway?"

Joe only laughed at this and poured her another shot.

"This one's on the house if you make it your last" he said sliding it across the bar.

"Thanks" she mumbled, necking it back before slumping over the bar.

~x~

"How many has she had?" Meredith heard someone ask.

"Too many, she's been out for 20 minutes, I thought it was best to let her sleep it off"

"How long has she been here?"

"2 hours, got here at 8"

"Meredith get up" Meredith felt a hand rest on her shoulder "Mer, come on, I need to take you home"

Meredith lifted up her head, a tall red-headed figure appeared as her eyes came in to focus.

"And what do you want?!" Meredith snapped.

"I'm late, I know I'm late but I had to wait for him to come out of surgery"

"You could have called"

"This isn't really an over the phone type conversation"

"What isn't?"

"You were right, I do love you, which is exactly what I told Derek when I handed him the divorce papers. Signed divorce papers."

Meredith stared at Addison in disbelief, the effects of alcohol were slowly starting to rub off.

"Really?" Meredith asked innocently.

"Yes, really, I love you Meredith"

"I love you too" Meredith sighed, she pulled Addison in for a kiss, they ignored the gasps around them, ignored the fact that George had spurted his beer across the bar but they couldn't ignore what happened next.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy couple" Derek grimaced, standing behind them, they broke apart and quickly turned to face him.

"Derek. What are you doing here?" Addison said firmly, she felt Meredith's hand tighten on her arm.

"I just _had_ to see this for myself. Double Scotch, Single Malt please Joe" he said leaning over the bar.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Joe asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Get me the drink Joe!" he snapped.

Joe reluctantly poured the drink and slid it across the bar, Derek necked it back in one shot, every person in the room watched him intently, waiting for his next move.

"So. 6 months." he stated through gritted teeth "I always knew you'd never change" he said pointing at Addison.

"This is not the same" Addison sighed.

"Oh right because this time it's my ex-girlfriend not my best friend, who's next one of my sisters?" he said stepping closer to them, Meredith could feel Addison tense up next to her.

"Derek. I think you should leave" Meredith said quietly.

"And she speaks!" he exclaimed "Couldn't have me so you went for my wife instead?"

"Don't you dare" she hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I out of line here?" he smirked "Because screwing my wife isn't exactly respectful is it?"

"Respectful would have been you telling me you had a wife" she snapped.

"You really think that that matters now?!" he laughed "Wow, you're unbelievable"

"Look, I know it shouldn't have happened like this but we can't live a lie anymore, we love each other" Meredith said simply "I told her to choose and she chose me"

"Did you use the same speech you used with me? What was it? Oh right, _'Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me.'_ Did she mention cheesecake and boom boxes?" Derek laughed incredulously.

"How dare you!" Meredith gasped "How dare you throw that back at me!? That was a long time ago Derek, y'know when I actually loved you, when I wanted you to pick me, you were the one who said I love you, you didn't tell me you had a wife, you let me down not the other way around"

"So what? This is some sort of revenge?"

"The fact that you're asking that shows how delusional you are, look we're sorry that we're hurting you but this is happening, and nothing you say or do is going to change that"

Derek took a beat before turning to look at Addison "I want your stuff out of the trailer in the next hour, anything you leave behind will go in the lake" he said coldly before turning around and walking out of the bar.

Addison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the room ascended in a wave of chatter.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked carefully.

"Thank you" Addison sighed.

"What for?"

"For being the strong one, for sticking up for us"

"I will never stop sticking up for us Addison, come on, I'll drive you to the trailer"

"I don't have anywhere to go"

"Don't be an idiot, stay with me" Meredith laughed.

"You sure?" Addison asked nervously.

"Addison, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, we're going to go and get your stuff and take it back to _our_ house and put it in _our_ room, ok?"

"Ok" Addison nodded.

"Ok. Good. Come on then" Meredith said pulling Addison outside to her car.

~x~

"That's the last of it" Addison said as she closed the trunk of Meredith's car.

"You're happy right?" Meredith asked nervously "You're not going to freak out and change your mind?"

Addison walked slowly over to Meredith and took her hands in hers, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I love you Meredith Grey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"We'll bring the boxes in tomorrow" Meredith said as they stepped into the house "It's late and well, there are a lot of them" she smirked.

"Shut up" Addison laughed hitting her playfully, she wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck and leaned in, resting her forehead against hers "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled, she leaned in and kissed Addison softly on the lips.

"MEREDITH GREY YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" they heard Cristina shout as she stormed into the house, Izzie and George following close behind, Meredith groaned and buried her head into Addison's shoulder.

"We err, we tried to um, slow her down, but, she's Cristina" George stuttered.

Cristina reached out and grabbed Meredith's wrist and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" Addison asked a very nervous looking George.

"Um, yeah, pretty much"

"Addison Shepard! Addison freaking SHEPARD!" Cristina shouted as she paced in front of Meredith who sat at the table.

"It's Montgomery" Meredith muttered "They've signed the divorce papers, it's Montgomery"

"Whatever, technicality. What the hell were you thinking?! How did this even, how long has this been going on?!"

"6 months" Meredith sighed.

"6 MONTHS!"

"We slept together at prom"

"AT PROM!!!"

"You can stop shouting now"

"This is, this is unbelievable. And what, she's moving in now?!"

"Well, yeah, what's the point in her paying out for a hotel she won't stay in, this isn't a fling or a phase, I love her Cristina"

"Wait?! What?!" Cristina said finally stopping in front of Meredith.

"I. Love. Her. I'm in love with her"

"Woah. Ok. Didn't know that part. Are you serious?! You're seriously in love with her?"

"Serious" Meredith nodded.

"Ok, right, ok" Cristina nodded "You can come in now!" she yelled, Izzie, George and Addison all cautiously entered the room.

"So. You're not going to kill me or anything?" Addison asked carefully.

"Just don't screw up, because the last time someone she loved screwed up she drank herself half to death with tequila and slept with inappropriate men, _and_ gave one of them a priapism"

"CRISTINA!" Meredith exclaimed.

"You broke a guy?!" Addison asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"He had a tumor, I just, triggered it, oh god this is humiliating" Meredith groaned, Addison laughed and walked over to her resting a hand on Meredith's shoulder "Now. I don't have anything you can break but, wanna go celebrate our freedom?"

Meredith flashed her a grin, grabbed her by the hand, pushed past Izzie and George who had stayed near the door and ran straight to bed.

"This is, unreal" said Izzie.

"Unbelievable" said George.

"It's so…." Cristina started.

~x~

"Amazing" Meredith gasped as Addison crawled back up the bed, she kissed her lightly on the lips "That was, it's never been like that before, has it?"

"No, that was…."

"Amazing" Meredith sighed "I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

"We're really doing this aren't we. Being a couple, like, for real"

"For real" Addison nodded "Forever"

"Forever"

~x~~x~~x~


End file.
